


清晨的华福饼 (Translation)

by JasmineH



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 内容如题目所言。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 能要到授权真的是超级开心，翻译的过程也暖暖的。虽然自己的翻译着实垃圾，翻译腔满满，不过能看就行（出息，出息。  
> 

清晨的阳光像搅拌均匀的蛋液流进房间，滴在Harry的脸上。 睡梦中的Harry不住皱了皱眉， 发出一声呻吟， 随即在被子里像裹春卷一样翻了个身， 手拽着被子盖过了脸——很好， 他现在真的变成了一个春卷。 突然， Harry感觉有谁在碰他， 准确地说，在碰他的头发， 而且他很肯定对方是想对他的头发行不轨。 于是Harry英勇地在被子里面进行了无用的反抗，紧接着，裹在他身上的春卷皮被人一把扯下——那是一个露齿微笑的男孩，有着一头弯卷的棕发。 他像是在空中巡视的老鹰一般，俯视着Harry， 然后， 收起笑容， 换上了一张严肃的脸。

“很好， 你醒了。 我做了一些华夫饼， 你有2分钟时间起床， 不然它们全部都会进到我的肚子里。”

说完， 他迅速地离开了床边， 像是办公楼里步履匆匆赶着时间的西装革履一般大步走向门外， 消失在了走廊里。 但没过几分钟， 他再次带着大大的微笑探着头出现在了门外。

“差点忘了， 早上好啊！”

他带着有点雀跃的音调说道。 Harry一把抽出了脑袋下的枕头， 迷迷糊糊地坐在了床上。 对方笑眯眯地看着Harry慢慢清醒了一些， 然后狠狠地将枕头砸了过来， 他十分精准的接住了枕头然后将其卷成一团扔了回来。

“不要忘了2分钟哦！”

Harry听到了对方又一声叫唤， 就不见人影了。 他放松的将枕头又垫在脑袋下， 闭上了眼睛， 全身心投入进黑甜温暖的梦境。

Who needs waffles anyways？

2.  
“Please！”

Harry跟在离开厨房并准备上楼的Peter身后， 可怜兮兮地叫着。

“我拒绝。”

“哦， 拜托！”Harry像只小蜜蜂一般绕着Peter转来转去， 接着突然停了下来， 双手搭在Peter的肩上， 露出了一个委屈的恳求的表情。 “我可以做任何事， 任何事！ 真的！ Just……please！”

“我跟你讲了两分钟的。”Peter毅然决然地露出了一个冷酷的表情， 然后把头别到一旁， 不去看Harry皱着的金色眉毛， 泛着雾气的蓝眼睛。 然而Harry还是发现了Peter的嘴角微微抽动。

“我说2分钟， 结果你过了两个小时才出来。 现在已经早上八点了！ Harry！ 八点了！ 已经半天没有了！”

“你见鬼的把我六点钟叫起来！ 人们才不在六点钟起床呢！” Harry瞪大了眼睛反驳道。“嗯…… 至少普通人不会在六点钟起床的。”经过短暂的思考他又加上了这一句。

“太阳都晒屁股了， 你最好这个时间起来。”

“那你就不要让我四点才睡好吗？ 现在， 给我来份见鬼的华夫饼！”

“两分钟。 两小时。 看见不同了吗？ 我已经全吃了并且不感到抱歉。”

Harry半张着嘴， 一脸难以置信地看着他， 眼睛里的水雾全变成了水蒸气。 Peter脸上带着愉悦的笑容向后退了几步， 说道：“哦！ 死亡注视！ 亲爱的Harry请你不要伤害我！”

“那你就给我一份见鬼的华夫饼， Peter。”

“自己去做见鬼的华夫饼吧， 小少爷， 你有手…… 嗯， 我想还有脑。”

Harry表示自己不想讲话， 并照着Peter的脑袋糊了一巴掌， 企图用武力逼迫Peter妥协。

终于Peter忍不住翘起了嘴角， 最后在Harry的怒视下大笑了起来。

“得啦得啦， 我留了三个华夫饼在微波炉里， 给你保温着呢。”

Harry没好气的给Peter留下一个匆匆前往厨房的背影。 他努力地催眠自己忽视后面肆无忌惮的大笑。


End file.
